


【豪雨】辛苦了，寶貝

by HSWonderland



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Kudos: 1





	【豪雨】辛苦了，寶貝

今天雖然是戀愛紀念日兼五週年紀念日，但是我們的天才作曲家李知勛是沒有休息天的。一起床熟練地把倉鼠纏在自己身上的的手腳拿開，再送一份今天的特別福利——親親還有一句我愛你。洗漱完成後換上自己的最愛，黑色衛衣和拖鞋就去買了炸豬排，三盒米飯和一瓶大可樂，之後再去工作室開始準備回歸的歌曲。直到中午才醒過來的權倉鼠起床的原因還是想繼續睡的時候發現身邊沒人了，等自己清醒了才想起知勛要準備回歸去了工作室，作為他的最佳提神器必須趕緊趕到現場，考慮到李知勛對工作的堅持他沒有帶潤滑劑和避孕套，想著還是以他的情況而定補償的日子。

到了工作室的門外就看到縮在椅子上的李知勛，抱著雙腿帶著耳機在感受剛才的作品成效。權順榮故意放輕聲音推開門，但還是被敏感的知勛發現摘下耳機轉過頭，權倉鼠立即走過去拱進他的懷裡磨蹭“你什麼也沒那就過來了？”李知勛見他兩手空空就提出他的疑問“知勛尼你餓了嗎？我要出給你買飯嗎？”“不是，你...真的沒拿什麼來嗎？”權順榮疑惑地搖搖頭看著莫名染上粉紅色的知勛又轉身看著電腦。突然反射弧上線的他明白了什麼，強硬地轉過他的椅子“知勛尼想要了嗎？”李知勛的紅暈更加明顯“哪有...就是想給你一次機會，你沒把握好就算。”“我沒拿來但是拿放在這裡的不就行了嘛～”一邊說著一邊從角落掏出潤滑劑“不行...沒有避孕套清理很麻煩。”“沒關係的，我幫你。”

把李知勛的褲子內褲都脫掉再把雙腿分開放在椅子的把手上，突然被人看著隱密處的羞恥感過強，李知勛整個人都像在燒一樣紅了個遍，害羞地用手遮掩下體。權順榮把他的手拿開單手扣住“知勛尼別害羞嘛～你很好看。”李知勛因為權順榮的安慰而放鬆了身體，但還是撇過頭不願看。權順榮拿起潤滑劑直接擠在知勛的臀縫裡然後伸了個手指頭進去，因為平常不是經常做所以還保持著非常緊緻的後穴被個手指頭撐著產生的異物感很不舒服，令李知勛暗哼了一聲。權順榮開始活動，又怕弄疼了知勛故意地變慢，但李知勛更覺得癢。加上未免李知勛做到一半不想做，潤滑劑加入了催情藥的成分，很快後穴就流了一椅子的水，手指的活動更帶有聽著讓人面紅耳赤的水聲。權順榮專注地為自己寶貝擴張，沒有發現已經難耐的李知勛一臉情慾地看著他，直到李知勛忍不住緊閉著眼喊出一聲“哥哥。”權順榮瞬間覺得一股慾望直衝下體，馬上脫下自己的褲子就頂進李知勛的後穴。幸好剛剛的潤滑做得很足，李知勛沒有覺得很疼，反而是身體的某種慾望被填滿的感覺。權順榮按著李知勛就開始抽插，李知勛的精神出走，呻吟聲沒有限制地往外放。權順榮湊上去跟他親吻，堵上呻吟聲但兩人親吻時活動時發出的聲音更讓人羞恥，權順榮並沒有給予他機會胡思亂想，一直到李知勛喘不過來氣推搡著他才勉強放過他。但是紅著臉喘氣的李知勛更為誘人，權順榮加快活動的速度很快就和知勛一齊高潮了。第一次內射的感覺很奇怪但是又滿足了李知勛的慾望，還在慶幸催情劑沒有很強的他看著權順榮離開時，他的後穴流出了乳白色的液體，又害羞地打了權順榮一下。剛經歷完一場如此滿足的性事心情非常好的權順榮任由李知勛發洩，公主抱抱起他就去工作室的廁所幫人清理，未免李知勛下一次不肯再做。

清理好抱著李知勛回到工作室時，權順榮以為自己很聰明地沒有按錯按鈕成功錄下剛才李知勛和自己的一次承歡，特別是剛剛的一聲“哥哥”簡直要拿來等鈴聲和鬧鐘，滿心歡喜地儲存再發到自己的郵箱。李知勛看見他的傻樣勾起嘴角“算了，就一次。”電子白痴權順榮怎麼可能按對了呢？還不是李知勛自己偷偷按好錄音鍵的...沒辦法，誰叫是自家男朋友呢。他看著權順榮艱難地為檔案命名的樣子差點忍不住笑出聲，不過看在今天表現不錯的份上就饒了你吧～

“寶貝，五週年快樂。”


End file.
